Teardrops and Blood Puddles
by xlikolikox
Summary: Edward leaves to go hunting, but what happens when Jacob comes back and Bella is home all alone? Rated M . my first fanfic...better than it sounds!
1. Leave me Breathless

Leave me Breathless

BPOV:

I awoke to the green light seeping through the window. I grimaced at the thought of today. Today was Sunday. Edward would be leaving at noon to go hunting. It's not that I had a problem with him hunting, I just felt anxious without him. However, it was completely necessary for him to go this time- our wedding was in four days! Four days until we can finally start living our lives together the way in which I have so desperately wanted for so long. I felt a cool touch of his lips on my shoulder as my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Love," he said as he nibbled on my earlobe. I actually shuddered. He continued to move from my ear to my neck spreading his cool feathery kisses all along my throat. I felt numb and was completely incoherent to my surroundings.

"Ugh, that is so not fair this early in the morning!" I complained. Of course I loved his kisses, but it was just too much to handle at times.

"Feisty today are we?" he chuckled. Edward slowly began tracing random patterns on my skin with his fingertips leaving a trail of fiery sensations. He could do the simplest of actions and leave me breathless. _"Leave me breathless…" _I thought.

Of course I was excited to finally be Edward's wife, but I was quite anxious for the wedding night. I have never had any experience in this area of life. All I hoped was that I would not embarrass myself or be too awkward in bed, but the chances of me being "sexy" were slim to none. Edward however, would probably be great. I tried to push all these thoughts aside as I jumped off my bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Human minute?" Edward guessed.

"Yup, I'm just going to take a quick shower". I was seriously in need of one. After Alice's had her little fun using me as a doll yesterday, I still had traces of lipstick and glitter everywhere. I loved her to death, but sometimes I just wish I could go a day without being forced to sit in a chair while people criticized your hair or waxed your eyebrows.

I made my way over to the shower as I slowly pulled off my clothes and wrapped the big white fluffy towel around me. Even though I was all alone in the room, I still felt embarrassed and exposed, so I wore the towel around me until I was actually in the shower. The hot water soothed the pain in my neck as it rolled over my entire body washing away my worries and nerves. I just let the water take complete control of my senses and massage my shoulders. I realized I was taking too long, so reluctantly washed my hair and quickly shaved. I slipped on the way out of the tub scraping my ankle on the side of 

the shower door, but I'm sure it was fine. I continued to dry off and stepped outside as the steam escaped into the cold room.

"I like that look" Edward said smugly. The smirk however turned into a look of confusion and then a look of anxiety. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah…I'm fine why?" I quickly analyzed myself and realized that the scrape on my ankle started bleeding. Of course this would happen. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I thought it was just a scrape- I'll go start to cle-" he cut me off.

"Bella, this is not your fault don't be insane. I've actually started carrying band-aids around with me, so come over here" he gestured to the bed. I realized I was still in my towel but I continued to sit on the bed with my leg up on his so he could examine the cut.

"Umm, er Bella…not that I mind, but could you please try to keep your legs together?" he stammered. I think my face went from pink to scarlet in less than 2 seconds.

"I...er...sorry". I mumbled as he cleaned up the cut and bandaged it up. He kissed my ankle and then released me to get dressed. I was still pretty red knowing what Edward saw. Of course he would eventually see my body in a few days, but not even I have looked at my body like that!

I quickly grabbed a simple lacey deep blue tank and grey shorts that Alice had bought me and changed in the bathroom. I didn't exactly intend on doing anything except snuggle with my beautiful fiancé, so I tried to dress comfortable. I came back from the bathroom to see him sitting on my bed playing with the overpriced phone he bought me yesterday.

"As always, you look intoxicating" he said with that crooked grin. He pulled me to the bed, which I realized he made for me with the corner of the blanket turned down. His fingers were typing into the phone so fast I couldn't even see his fingers leave the keypad.

"I'm going to be leaving in an hour or so, so I just wanted to make sure you had everyone's phone numbers. Emmett and Carlisle will be staying home, so In case you need anything you call them. Remember, anything you need just call them and they will be here within 5 minutes".

"Edward you worry too much! Seriously I'm just going to be staying in bed all day reading. The worst that could happen is that I get a paper cut." Paper cut. Such a small ailment caused so much pain last year. I quickly wished I could have taken that last statement back but it was too late. "Sorry, it just slipped out". I muttered as looked into his hurt eyes. He smiled, but he still looked hurt.

"I understand love" he sighed. "I hate to end this, I really don't want to go but I have Alice and Jasper screaming at me in my mind to 'move my lovey dovey behind'" he smiled.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I'm holding you up, I'll really miss you." I frowned as I took his hand in mine.

"As will I love, as will I." he kissed me chastely on the lips and then sped out the window into Alice's waiting yellow Porsche.

I sighed dramatically and headed over to my bed to comb my hair. I jumped at the sound of my cell phone and then made my way over to the table in which it was on. The caller ID said "Emmett".

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing who would respond back.

"Hey Kiddo! What cha up to?" he practically shouted, I'm sure even Charlie could hear him.

"Oh not much just reading, what about you?"

"Not much, just chilling with pops. Now I just wanted to call and let you know that if you need anything, I will be there in the blink of an eye. Seriously, if you so much as even break a nail I want you to call me because if you don't Edward will most likely rip my arm off".

"Don't worry Em, he already gave me this speech. I doubt anything will happen but if it does, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright little sis! Well I'll leave you to your nerdy book. Remember- CALL ME! PEACE!" I chuckled as I hung up the phone. That seriously was your typical phone conversation with Emmett. I was an only child, but he seriously was the best big brother I could ever ask for.

I finished combing my hair and hobbled over to my bed. I started reading this science fiction novel by Terry Goodkind, but was then hit with a wave of fatigue. I hadn't slept that well last night. I set my book down on the nightstand and closed my eyes as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey everyone!!

**WOW!** I posted this story up last night and I already have gotten a lot of reviews, so I am a very happy girl!! I know a lot of you want me to put up another chapter, so of course I am glad to oblige my fan fiction friends!


	3. Domino Effect

**Emmett POV**

"Yeah, yeah Edward I got it." I mumbled. Damn he was being so pushy lately. Of course I didn't mind watching Bella but God I have been so bored lately.

Alice has been keeping me under house arrest so I can help her prepare for the wedding and Rose has been mad at me ever since I totaled her car by mistake. I decided to call Bella to check in and make sure she hasn't fallen down the stairs yet. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiddo! What cha up to?" I asked.

"Oh not much just reading, what about you?" Ha! She would be reading. Oh well, at least it's better than gluing sparkles to tablecloths. Quick! Make it seem like I'm doing something cool!

"Not much, just chilling with pops. Now I just wanted to call and let you know that if you need anything, I will be there in the blink of an eye. Seriously, if you so much as even break a nail I want you to call me because if you don't Edward will most likely rip my arm off". Oh God, I remember the last time he ripped my arms off! It hurt like hell!

"Don't worry Em; he already gave me this speech. I doubt anything will happen but if it does, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright little sis! Well I'll leave you to your nerdy book. Remember- CALL ME! PEACE!" I could hear her giggle as she hung up the phone. I love Bella; she really is a great little sister. Although I would never admit it, I'm happy for Edward. Seriously Bella has completely taken him from utterly depressed to somewhat depressed since they've been going out.

I continued to do "my chores" as Alice put it for what seemed like days, but only equated to being about an hour and a half. I decided to stop doing all these fruity wedding preparations so I went up to Carlisle's office to see what he was up to. As I went up to his office, I saw Edward's room door cracked open. He never really lets me in there, and curiosity took the better of me so I opened the door and scanned the room for anything I could potentially use as blackmail.

The room basically consisted of music and stereo systems. I looked through his drawers hoping to find something and the only thing remotely funny was that he kept a picture of Bella in his underwear drawer. Man! It's almost as if he knew I was going to invade his room so he hid all the juicy evidence!

After making sure each and every item was placed exactly the way it was before I was here, my phone rang in my pocket causing me to jump and hit my head that held all his music. It really was like a domino effect as they slid off the shelf and hit the floor.

"_Oh well…" _I thought to myself. I looked at the caller ID on my phone and it read 'Edward". Oh crap, I hope that little pixie didn't see that happen! I flipped open the phone nervous to hear what was on the other line.

"Hey Eddie! What's a happening man?"I tried to keep it cool.

"Oh, not much _Emmie_. just calling to ask you why the fuck you are in my room!" Damnit!

"Well I'm not going to lie brother, I was curious."

"Yeah well guess what Emmett, curiosity killed the cat! So when I get home you will get exactly what you deserve!" Man Edward was seething! I had to fix this somehow.

"Dude, I really am sorry but come on! You never let me in your room so I figured I'd just take a gander! Hey, I'll clean up everything and when you come back it will be as if I was never even in there okay?" I tried reasoning with the beast on the other line.

"Ugh…fine Emmett. I swear to God though, if I come home and even one album is not in the correct order I will remove each of your fingers one by one and tape them to your back!" Oh shit!

"Edward, you have my word!" How the hell was I going to manage this one?

"Goodbye."

"Bye Brother!" This was going to take forever.

When I was certain everything was correctly organized like the other shelves of outdated music, my phone rang. I instantly reached for it and saw it was Bella. Oh crap, what happened now?

**--**

**Cliffie! I know, I'm sorry but I will be posting chapter four tonight! Thank you all for your reviews **


	4. Trapped

**HEY GUYS! I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews so far! As I promised, here is chapter four! WARNING: there is a very explicit chapter so just be warned!**

**Thanks xlikolikox**

**--**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up and was practically sweating. I don't think I have a fever or anything, so I just opened my window as wide as it would go and climbed out of my bed. I checked my phone for any recent calls and found that there was a text message from Edward.

_**From: Edward**_

_Bella, _

_Enjoy your nap, but please call me soon. Alice has mixed visions about your future and one of them is really hazy. I miss you more every second. _

_Love, Edward_

I decided to just text Edward back since everything was fine.

_**To Edward:**_

_Everything's Fine so far. I miss you too! Have fun and stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl now -)_

_Love Bella_

"I wonder what Charlie's up to…" I said to myself. I sprung from my room almost falling over the banister.

"Charlie?" I called from the top of the steps. There was no reply.

"Charlie! Are you home?" Once again, no reply.

I very slowly walked down the steps careful not to trip or anything. I walked through the kitchen and then went to the living room where he most likely was. He was not sitting in his chair as I expected him to, so I just figured he went to Billy's house.

When I walked across the room to turn the television off, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I went to examine what it was, it was blood. :"_What the hell?" _I thought. I went behind the couch and saw Charlie's still form on the ground with the remote still in hand. He had a large bruise on his forehead and his hands were taped together.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed. What the hell was happening? I instantly knew I had to call Emmett so I ran upstairs and into my room to find my cell phone. Before I could reach it a flash of red appeared and then the phone was gone. I turned around in search of the source of color and found Jacob sitting smugly in my rocking chair looking through the contacts of my phone.

"Jacob...what are you doing here?" I said as fiercely as I could.

"You left the window open. Did Charlie wake up yet?" He paused and looked at me. Was he the one that knocked him out?

"Umm..no." I saw his face become almost sadistic like as I stepped away from him finding myself trapped in the corner of my room. He shut the phone and stood up towering over me.

"Good." He took hold of both my hands and tied them together with the same tape that Charlie's hands were tied up in. What was he doing? Oh no…NO! this can't be happening to me!

"Bella, when I left I decided that if I can't have you, then I will make it so that Edward won't want you." He said. He then picked up my phone and put it on speakerphone to call Edward I assumed, but a different voice answered the phone.

"Bella is everything okay?" I recognized the voice to be Emmett's voice.

"Emmett, this is Jacob Black and I just want you to know that Bella is about to pay for all the pain she has put me through. This little fucking whore probably won't be in good shape when I'm done with her, so you might want to get the doctor on the ready." He shut the phone and then came over to where I was lying on the bed.

"I won't lie to you Bella, this is going to hurt. Not as much as you hurt me though, so keep that in mind." In an instant he ripped me from the bed and threw me against the wall. I slid to the floor feeling the blood start to pour from my head.

I tried to fight him but it was useless. He ripped off my blue tank and shorts and started beating me. Every blow to the stomach hurt worse than the previous one. Just when I thought the worst was over. When I thought things could not get worse, they did. He ripped my bra and panties off in a flash and then squeezed my breasts together so hard it hurt. He forcefully started kissing me from my lips all the way down to my chest where he viciously bit me so hard I started crying.

I figured so far I had several fractures throughout my body. Where the hell was Emmett? I was in so much pain but was not prepared for what he started to do. He lowered his sweat pants revealing his lower body and began to align it up with mine. He then grabbed my hair and hissed into my ear.

"After this, Edward won't want you anymore! You'll just be another little slut to him!" At that he rammed into me from behind causing a loud yelp from me. He pumped himself into me so fast and so rough that I was bleeding so much. Each thrust made me want to die more and more. I decided to just give up fighting, and started worrying if what Jacob said would actually e true. Would Edward not want me anymore because I was damaged goods?

When he finally started slowing down, he came and pulled out of me. I looked down at my broken body covered in bruises and cuts all over the place. I was fairly certain both my arms and my right leg was broken but I started to feel numb because I was in so much pain.

He walked over to me and kicked me so I was lying on my back. He crouched down looking me square in the eyes and spoke.

"Bye Bells. You're a fucking cunt." With that he kicked me in the face so hard I felt myself about to black out. Images in my mind of what just happened raced across my eyes. Everything faded to black.


	5. If it's the last thing I do

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for the reviews! I've only had this up for 2 days and already people are responding! I fully intend on getting done with chapter 5 and 6 tonight, I'm writing furiously here because of all the motivation I've been getting! Although I'm in the creative mood so I might post chapter seven as well!

xlikolikox

**Emmett's POV:**

As soon as that little prick hung up the phone I crushed mine into the palm of my hand until it was nothing but dust. How dare he do this to her! This fucking mutt was going to pay. I ran to my room and retrieved my spare cell phone. I then quickly stormed out of the house to find my jeep in shambles.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted. What the hell happened to my car? On what appeared to have once been a license plate there was a little piece of flowery stationary that read:

_Emmett, _

_Now you know what it feels like to have your favorite car totaled! _

_Love, Rosie_

Rosalie. She really could not have picked more of an inconvenient time to do this. What am I doing? I have to go save Bella! At that I sped away from the house and ran at vampire speed most of the way, but then as I turned onto the main road I had to run at human pace so that I didn't raise any suspicions.

After about eight minutes I reached the house. I could smell his werewolf stench all around the house.

" _Oh God only knows what he's doing to her right now! Rosalie is going to pay so much! I can't wait until I get my hands on that dog's thro-". _My thoughts were cut off by the rich smell of Bella's blood. I was so filled with hatred and rage I picked up Charlie's cruiser and threw it so it flew about seven-hundred feet away. I'd have to clean up that mess later.

I saw Bella's window open, which I assume is how that mutt got in the house. I jumped into her room and smelled so much blood throughout the house it was seriously clouding my senses. Not only did I smell Bella's blood, but I smelled Charlie's blood. The venom started pooling in my mouth, but in no way was I thirsty. The rage instilled in me was too great to even think about anything like that. I dashed around her room clumsily until I saw perhaps the most disturbing and heartbreaking sight I have ever seen in my entire existence.

There she was, broken and disheveled. Limbs clearly broken facing ways in which they never should have. Bella's usually rosy complexion was pale and her entire face was drenched in blood. Her naked frame was covered in bruises and deep gashes. If I could, I would be sobbing on the floor right now. I dropped to my knees and picked up her broken doll frame and carefully further examined the damage. My eyes then glanced towards probably the most depressing image on her entire body. Her personal area. She was ripped open and torn viciously in ways that made my stomach roll. Her chest was bruised and bleeding. I had to call Carlisle before it was too late.

I fumbled for my phone and called his phone.

"Emmett? What happened! You practically ran out of the house!"

"Carlisle, you have to come to Bella's house. Jacob came back and raped her. It's bad Carlisle. Please you have to come I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Charlie yet but I assume he's in bad condition too because I smell a great deal of his blood." I was stammering on every other word out of my mouth.

"Oh God, this is absolutely terrible! I can't believe that mutt would have the audacity to-"I had to cut him off.

'Carlisle she's in critical condition. You have to get here NOW." With that I hung up the phone and as soon as I did it rang again. Oh no, Edward. This would not be good at all.

"Edward!"

"Emmett what happened?! Why does Alice have visions of Bella naked and nearly dead! Please tell me everything's okay!" he was practically crying. How did I tell him what happened? This was my entire fault! I was supposed to take care of her one day and this is what happens!

"Edward…I'm so sorry. Jacob- he came back. He raped Bella Edward. She's in really bad condition. I came here the second I knew. She's still breathing but she's in bad condition. Carlisle's on his way." This was so hard.

Edward screamed out a large string of profanities. I could feel the hurt in his voice, I felt so responsible.

"How dare he do this to MY ANGEL!" he shouted in rage.

"I'm so sorry Edward. She'll be okay. I don't care what I have to do- I will make sure she is okay." It was hard trying to convince Edward especially because I could hardly convince myself.

"We're leaving now. Alice sees her waking up soon but it's very hazy. Emmett, please take care of her." He pleaded.

'Edward, if it's the last thing I do on this planet I will make sure she's okay. I will do anything I have to."

Hello everyone!

I've been getting great reviews so far and I'm so happy! I'll be writing chapter six tonight! However… let's get some more reviews going! My goal is 20- c'mon people I know we can do it! Just 20 little reviews and I'll post chapter 7. Muahahahah sorry I'm holding the story hostage please don't hate me J

xlikolikox


	6. Lean on Me

**Carlisle POV:**

I ran out of my office as soon as I got off the phone with Emmett. For the first time in Emmett's entire existence he seemed completely serious so I knew that this was going to be bad. I went into the garage and grabbed a first aid kit that had everything Bella would need.

When I was positive I had everything I could possibly need, I ran to my black Mercedes and drove to Bella's house. The entire trip all I could think about was how Edward must feel right now. _"I really hope he doesn't blame himself for this. There was no way any of us could have expected this." _My thoughts stopped as I reached the house.

The anger in me swelled when I opened the front door and saw Charlie lying on the floor. I quickly went over to analyze him and saw that he most likely had a concussion. His heart beat was steady, but he would definitely need to be brought to the hospital. After propping Charlie up on the couch and cleaning up the blood I swiftly ran to Bella's room. I cracked open the door to see Emmett holding Bella in his arms and doing what apparently was singing. I listened closer and noticed he was singing that song "Lean on Me". It was a very tender moment to see my usually immature son trying his best to comfort Bella in her time of need.

Although I felt like I was intruding on this moment, I knew that I had to get Bella well. I opened the door and put my hand on Emmett's shoulder. He was right; she didn't look good at all. He continued singing.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long, until I'm going to need somebody to lean on!_

"Emmett, you have to let go of her. I have to see what the extents of her injuries are." I tried to calm him as best as possible. He started sobbing.

"I just want her to be okay, she's the best thing to ever happen to our family and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my little sister and one of my best friends. You have to fix her Carlisle, you have to." He finally let go of Bella so I could examine her. He had covered her with a sheet from her bed, but I could tell the damage was bad due to the blood seeping through.

I lifted the sheet and was enraged when I saw what that pathetic excuse of life had done to her. The wounds were deep, and several bones were broken. I could already tell that the wedding would have to be postponed for a minimum of 8 months. "_Unless we change her…" _I thought. Edward would be very opposed to the idea, but I think it would be in her best interest.

"We need to get her and Charlie to the hospital Emmett, I'm going to go look at Charlie again and make sure he's okay. Can you carefully load Bella into the car?"

"Sure. Is she going to be okay?"

"From what I can tell she will be okay, but she is going to have one hell of a recovery time. Her vital signs are okay, but she is in a lot of pain right now so we have to get her on pain relievers as soon as possible." I ran downstairs and saw Charlie was starting to wake up.

"What the heck? Ouch! Damn it…what happened?" he muttered

"Charlie, its Dr. Cullen. I am so sorry to inform you of this but Jacob Black broke into your house and hurt Bella very badly. You also seem to have some injuries so I am going to need to take you down to the hospital for some tests."

"Bells! Oh no, is she okay? What did he do to her?"

"Charlie, I'm so sorry but he raped her and her injuries are very serious."

"No…NO! NOT MY BABY! Damn it where is she!" he jumped up from the couch. "BELLA?!"

"Charlie she is in the car, now come on we have to leave to get her help as soon as possible."

We left the house and drove to the hospital. Charlie was crying the entire way there holding his daughter while muttering how he was going to 'kill that bastard'. Emmett sat up front being very quiet.

What did poor innocent Bella ever do to deserve this? She has never done anything to harm anyone. I will make sure she gets better. No matter what I have to do. Edward might hate me, but if it gets to the point where she's barley hanging on, and Edwards not here yet, I will change her. I will change her, and not feel guilty about it whatsoever.

--

**Aww Emmett! In spite of the fact that he picks on her all the time, he really does care for her.  
****Please dont hate me this isnt my best chapter but I'm trying my best to type these chapters quickly! Thats it for tonight  
though. I have to get up early in the mornign to go to the gym and I'll be back around noon to write some more!****REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!**


	7. Disconnected

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello everyone, sorry it took me like three days to put this up. I've had so much to do lately including going to the gym because I gained 25 pounds. Let's just say me and my friends ate a lot 4****th**** of July weekend…Anyways, enough with that! Here is the next installment in the story! **

**Edward POV:**

We were almost at the hospital at this point. There was no way Alice was going to let me drive. She saw that if I did I would run over hundreds of pedestrians. I can't believe this has happened. I know that Carlisle and Emmett will take great care of her but I am so worried, I don't want to lose her.

This hole in my gut cringed at the thought of Bella in pain. All she wanted was to be happy, be happy with me.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!" I hit my head on the dashboard. If you would have seen me you would have said that I looked like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum, but I don't care. My life; my soul; my beautiful fiancé was in so much pain right now and I wasn't there to comfort her.

"Edward, I know that Carlisle will make her better." Jasper said, trying to calm me down. His efforts were of no use though, I was responsible for this. If I hadn't left I could have killed that mangy fucking animal before he even looked at Bella.

"I should hope so." I can barley even focus the pain I'm feeling right now. Why did he have to do this to her? I swear I am going to enjoy torturing him, I'm sure that with what he did; Bella won't mind that I do. "_Or will she? Will she want to protect him still?" _No. I can't do anything yet unless she says that I can. I told her I would never harm him unless she asked me too.

"Alice can you drive any faster?" I growled impatiently. I needed to see Bella.

"I'm trying the bes-" Alice's face became still but she was still somehow driving perfectly. I saw the look in her eyes and then she was having a vision.

_Bella's still frame lay unmoving on a stretcher. The nurses open the hospital doors and Carlisle escorts her to the emergency room. Her body is covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts that are so severe you can see her bones. Her face is pallid and all color is lost. Her heart beat is pathetically just audible. She has lost much blood and is in severe danger-it's a miracle she is still alive. Her eyes flash open despite the fact she should be dead and hoarsely whispers "Where is Edward?"_

Alice came back from her vision with the deepest look of sympathy on her face. Where was I? Trying like hell to get there. I hope she can hold on just a little longer.

**Bella POV: **

My entire body felt disconnected from my head. I slowly began to feel some form of consciousness awake in me. I opened my eyes, straining to just barely make out Carlisle. I opened my mouth in an attempt to talk but my throat was so dry and scratchy. If felt as though my entire mouth and throat was made of sandpaper. I swallowed and tried again.

"Where is Edward?" I feebly managed to sputter out. My vision was still disoriented but I would know if Edward was here. His beauty was one unlike any creature I have ever seen. "_Why was I here? What did I do this time?" _ I asked myself. I tried remembering what happened but all I can remember is that Edward was leaving to go hunting before our wedding. _"Great, I probably fell down the stairs or got run over by a truck or something". _I thought to myself. It definitely seemed as though I got hit by a truck. I looked down to check out the damage but almost threw up when I saw I was naked.

"WHY THE HELL AM I NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHING?" I screamed out at Carlisle! _"Oh great, my father in law has seen me naked." _Things only got worse when he pushed the stretcher through the hospital doors. Emmett and Charlie were sitting anxiously in a room and I still wasn't wearing anything! I tried my best to cover up with my arms, but it was too painful.

"Umm... Carlisle do you want to explain to me why I am naked!?" I was seething.

"Bella, you don't remember what happened to you? Jacob came back and-"

Jacob! Realization hit me in the face as images from the afternoon's events swirled through my head. Tears poured out of my face stinging the cuts on my face. Did that really just happen? How could he do this to me!

The only words I remember that were spoken, is that he said Edward wouldn't want me now. Is that true? "_Is that why he's not here? He told me he would never leave me again!" _But he did leave me again. Overwhelming sensations completely took hold of my entire being and I slipped into the black.

**REVIEWWWW!!**


	8. Another Authors Note :

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I'm about to write the next chapter but I have no idea whos point of view to write it from. If you guys want just review and let me know ******** . It would be a really big help!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**xlikolikox**


	9. Guilt

**Thank you to those of you who gave me input on who the POV should be from! I decided for this chapter to multiple points of views! Here as promised is Chapter Nine! Enjoy**

**Edward POV:**

Thank God! We finally made it to the hospital. I believe the last three hours of my life have been more painful than anything I have ever endured. Including being changed. The second Alice entered the parking lot I got out of the car and ran at an impossible speed. It was twilight, but I don't care who saw me.

I crashed through the hospital doors and ran for the room that I saw in Alice's vision. Sure enough security tried to stop me, but I easily pushed through them like revolving doors. I sprinted up the stairs and into the room and fell to my knees at what I saw.

**Bella POV: **

My eyes fluttered open. I was hooked up to various machines and there were wires everywhere. Thank God someone put me in a paper gown. It was uncomfortable, but it was better than being naked, especially now. My face ached and felt as though it was ripped off and reattached. _"No sign of Edward yet" _I noticed.

Carlisle and Emmett walked into the room with very grim looks upon their faces. I looked from face to face and they avoided making eye contact with me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Bella, you are in…a terrible state right now. I am sorry to inform you of this, but we did an x-ray and your spinal cord has some serious damage. I have no idea how it is that you are still alive, but if you move your head at all- you will die." Instantly I wanted to move my head, not that I was being suicidal, but it just all felt to surreal like a bad dream.

"W-What are you saying Carlisle?" I didn't like where this conversation was going. I was already in enough pain as it was. Edward I assumed had left me, and the person I once considered my best friend left me for dead.

"Bella, if we do not change you immediately, the chances of your survival are zero to none." I felt the urge to spring my head up, but knew that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

"B-B-But Edward's not even here yet!" We had planned for Edward to change me!

.

"I know Bella, I know. Now I know this is going to be very hard for you, would you like me to send Charlie in? I'll give you a few minutes to think it over; I'll be downstairs with another patient so just give me a call when you need me." Oh my God. Charlie. This would be the last time I would ever talk to my father. René! She is going to be crushed.

"Yes." I quietly spoke. Carlisle went out to retrieve Charlie. Seconds later a very puffy eyed suddenly older looking Charlie walked into the door.

"Bella, oh my God. Honey, I'm so sorry!" Out of my entire existence I have never seen Charlie cry so much. He collapsed on the floor holding my hand to his face. I felt so bad that I would have to do this, but there was no other way.

"This is my entire fault!" Charlie continued in his hysterics, while I sat in guilt knowing I was putting him in this pain.

"Dad, this is in no way your fault. From the minute I moved in with you, life has been hectic but I know I have made the right choice. I got to spend time with you; I got to meet the love of my life…" I trailed off seeing Charlie break down even more.

"This is just so not fair! You haven't even got to live your life!"

"I know Dad, I know. Could you do me a favor and call René for me. Could you tell her that I love her?" The thoughts of my mother began swirling through me. Guilt stabbed my already wounded heart. Charlie's face became blurred. He started calling my name but I felt unable to respond.

I then saw a huge figure which I assumed to be Emmett walk into the room. He was shouting and was on his cell phone while looking out the door into the hallway. I couldn't make out who he was talking to but he seemed stressed. Everything was in slow motion.

If this was dying, than it was nothing like I imagined. I would have thought that I would see flashes of my life before my eyes, but I didn't. All I could think about was Edward and how sorry I was that I let this all happen. I flashed out of my daze and saw Emmett standing inches away from my face saying what appeared to be "I'm going to do it".

He ushered Charlie out of the room and closed the door. He rushed over to my side and bent down so his teeth were at my neck.

**Cliff Hanger, I know. Don't worry I'll be putting up the next chapter tonight**

**REVIEW**


	10. Tragic

**Edward POV: **

"Stop right now." Emmett's teeth were places against the nape of my Bella's milky neck.

"Edward, thank God you're here- you have to talk to Carlisle-" I cut him off. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

"_Edward, it's bad. She's dying; I was going to change her right now because Carlisle's taking forever with a patient. Please, you have to do it to her right now." _I looked down at my badly disfigured, yet still beautiful angel. Her eyes were fixed on me, but she didn't seem as though she could really see me.

"Tell Ch-Charlie I love him." She whispered so quietly, it was hard for even me to hear. She then slipped a tiny gold ring into my palm which she had once mentioned was a gift from Charlie.

I knew I had to do it. I had to do it now. I had no other option; it was changing her now or watching her die. I bent down to Bella's side, sweeping her lustrous mahogany hair out of the way and hummed her lullaby in her ear one last time.

"I love you; you have made me believe I have a soul." I whispered to her. She opened her eyes.

"I love you; you have reminded me I have a soul." With that I pressed my teeth down to the butter-soft skin of her neck. She cringed and passed out. I continued biting each of her wrists and then her right shoulder. She squirmed as the venom was entering her blood stream.

"Emmett, thank you. We have to get Bella out of here and somehow stage her death." I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Edward, I already know what to do. Go out and talk to Charlie and tell Carlisle to bring her down to the Morgue. From there, he'll sneak her out the window in the janitor's closet. Don't worry about the finer details, I already have it covered." She shut the phone. Emmett heard every word of the conversation.

"Do you want me to handle Bella? I'll go get Carlisle."

"Yes thank you." I looked down at Bella. She had been through so much, and Emmett was the one taking care of her.

"Oh...Emmett? Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if…if…"

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm just glad she's going to be okay!" _WOOOHOOO BELLA"S OFFICIALLY A VAMP!_

"I heard that, Emmett."

"Sorry bro, but it is pretty cool!" With that he chuckled and dashed out of the room.

Great, Now I have to go talk to Charlie. This should be awkward. My fiancé just "died" and I haven't even shed a tear. I emptied the vase of flowers next to the hospital bed and smeared the stagnant water on my face so it looked as though I'd been crying. I stepped into the hallway and found Charlie sitting on the ground with his face in his palms. I slid down next to him and let a few sobs escape.

"Charlie…I…I'm so sorry, she didn't make it." He looked up shocked, even though on the inside he knew it would happen all along. He embraced me into a fatherly like hug.

"Edward, please forgive me- it was that damned Jacob kid. He knocked me out before I even had a chance to warn Bella. I-"

"Charlie, you don't have to apologize. This is nobody's fault but Jacobs. This is….tragic." With that I picked up Charlie's hand and dropped the fragile ring into his hand. He opened his hand and then clutched it to his chest.

"I gave that ring to her for her fifth birthday. It reminded me of her; it was small and delicate and absolutely stunning. It was quite expensive, but I knew I had to give it to her. I'm surprised she still has…had it."

"Of course she did Charlie. Right before she… passed on she asked me to tell you that she loved you. She loved you Charlie, and she always has and will."

"Edward, please forgive me for my short patience with you these past few years. Bella was, and is the most important thing in my life. At one point I was convinced that I had no other purpose living. It wasn't until I knew she wanted to stay with me that I didn't take my own life. To this day I thank God for it, because if I did I would have never gotten to know my daughter the way I did…do."

"Sir I understand." He looked into my eyes.

"Edward, no matter what you think, she always loved you. When you and your family went away, at night she would scream your name. She'd talk about you in your sleep. She never stopped loving you, I'm just sorry you didn't have the chance to...I'm sorry."

He patted me on the back and then got up to leave. He had a lot of things on his mind and I really couldn't blame him. He really did care about Bella. I just wish there was a way that she could still see him, of course now it would be impossible. We would have to move once Bella was fully changed to prevent her from seeing anyone she knew in Forks. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello Alice"

"Edward, we have Bella and I already took care of everything. Meet us at the car." I got up off the floor and walked out of the door to the car.

Is this life ever going to be easy for us?

**Note: sniffle sniffle I cried while writing this. Hope you like it **


	11. Sore

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, I've been having problems with my computer lately so I've been writing the chapters in a notebook. Here is the first of the 2 chapters I've written! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! Hope you like it xoxo **

**Bella POV**

"OH MY GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" I sprang up suddenly and my eyes shot open. Fire engulfed my entire being and I was now at the mercy of each flame and ember. I could feel my body contort with each passing second as I continued to writhe in pain. I was not sure if I was screaming at this point, because I could barely focus on anything but this blinding torture. A cool hand tried to soothe me, but it was no use.

I could hardly make out anything or anyone, but I definitely knew that this had to be my transformation process. I thought we were doing this after the wedding, but as long as I'm with Edward I know I will be okay. Edward! I blinked my eyes in an attempt to make my vision clearer.

"E-Edward…" I whispered so hoarse and low I could hardly even believe I had spoken.

"Are you okay, love?" Not really, but he was here.

"I've been better." With that I remembered the scorching ache that conquered my body. My head felt so heavy from grief it could easily just fall off of my shoulders. How much longer would this last?

"How long?" I croaked out.

"Thirty-six hours and two minutes!" A distant yet familiar voice sang.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!" Her grin was visible and beautiful as always, even to my sore eyes.

I continued to squirm in pain, but tried not to scream because I could only imagine how bad Edward felt right now. The last thing he needed to feel was guilt. Honestly I am happy about this. Edward and I could now start the beginning of our forever. Every passing minute felt like an hour, but this will all be worth it soon.

**Alice POV**

Poor Bella, she's in so much pain but she is definitely a trooper. I'm lucky I don't remember my change, but from what I've heard it feels as though you've been doused with gasoline and then thrown into a fire. I figured I'd go and check up on her because I knew she was going to ask how much longer she still had to go.

I sprinted up the stairs and danced into the room to find a very sullen Edward and a twitching, slightly better looking Bella.

"How long?" she barely spoke.

"Thirty-six hours and two minutes!" I exclaimed. Edward's droopy face moved slightly into what I imagine was intended to be a smile.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!" I smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, but was not successful for I was not Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, where has that little scoundrel run off to?

"Oh Jasper Darling!" I called. In about twelve seconds, he came running up the stairs like a loyal puppy to grant my every command.

"Hello Beautiful, how is Bella doing?" I knew he felt bad about not being able to visit Bella just yet, but she was in such a critical state and still had open wounds.

"She's in a lot of pain, but she's getting by. Oh my God Jasper, I'm telling you when she wakes up she is going to be so pretty! I saw her and don't mention it to Rose, but I think she has some competition!" Jasper pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"Perhaps, but everyone knows that you're the most beautiful woman that has ever surfaced this planet." My legs felt weak, I hadn't seen him saying this. His eyes darkened slightly and he pulled me by the waist closer to him.

"Shall we?" He steered me in the direction of our bedroom and closed the door. I stopped in my tracks as a vision surfaced in my mind. This was going to be a long night.

**I know, it's a bit short, but trust me it seemed a lot longer on paper!**


	12. Authors Note

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I have been taking forever with this next chapter, but I can promise you I am writing it right now and it will be up in like 45 min- hour!!**

**Please don't hate me!**

**xlikolikox**


	13. Angel

**Note: **

**As promised, here is the next chapter in this story! Again, sorry for my slow writing but I had a bit of writers block! I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story. It means a lot that people like the way I write! Please, continue to review! Xoxo**

**xlikolikox**

**Edward POV**

Bella was almost complete with her transformation. I don't think I have ever seen her in this much pain, and what made it worse was that I couldn't do anything to help. All I could do was sit next to her hopelessly trying to soothe her. Although she is in so much pain, her body is repaired. In fact, so far she has the most enticing figure I think I have ever seen.

She has a perfect hourglass petite body, with soft curves in all of the right places. Each thigh was supple and smooth. Her beautiful porcelain skin was iridescent and creamy. Her rich chocolate mahogany silky hair cascaded down her shapely shoulders outlining the contours of her perfect breasts. Her slender and beautiful stomach would rise and fall with each breath accentuating her perfect hips. Perhaps one of my personal new favorite parts of Bella, are her long, lustrous, sinful legs that stream down into her perfect small and delicate ankles. Bella had always had an angelic beauty, but this beauty in which she possessed was far more flawless than anything I have ever seen before. Even though she was so seamless, her face was still pained.

I felt guilty ogling Bella now. She had been through so much physical and emotional pain I should focus on comforting her. I wonder if she will remember what happened. What if she doesn't? Do we tell her and hurt her all over again? I can't lie to her. She let out a soft moan of discomfort. Alice strolled into the room.

"How is she doing?" she questioned, even though she knew.

"In pain, but I think she'll be done soon. How long do you figure?" I pressed.

"Approximately twelve minutes. Edward, I must warn you, when she wakes up you might pass out."

"What?" She was blocking her mind. Damn her!

"I'm just warning you." She winked and skipped out of the room with mischief painted across her face.

"Bella, you're almost done. Twelve, now eleven minutes longer." I stroked her honeyed hair from her cheek. Though she was no longer "alive", she still managed to keep her rosy complexion. It was faint, but was there none the less.

I grew restless waiting for Bella to wake up. I could not wait to see her smile, to hear her laugh; light and heavenly caress my ears. I began to hum something new I had been writing for her. It was still not perfect and worthy of her small fragile ears, but I will make it perfect.

Lost in trying to find the right notes for my latest piece, I felt Bella stir next to me on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open revealing two burgundy eyes set into her pale heart shaped face. Her face was so different, beautiful of course, perhaps even more so. Her pink lips full and inviting, her high cheekbones, that cute little button nose. She blinked a few times and slowly a smile crept onto her face as she leaned in and kissed me. This must have been what Alice was referring to, because this was probably the most pleasurable thing ever. Her smooth tongue traced the contours of my lips and then proceeded to beg for entrance as they gently flicked my teeth.

As much as I desperately wanted this, I knew where this was going. I felt like the stupidest, most vile being in the world but I had to draw this to an end. Much to her dismay, I pulled away and instead embraced her into a passionate hug. _"Passionate hug, yeah that's exactly what she wants." _I thought to myself.

"My, my, you truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever imagined could exist."

"You really should look in a mirror, you might reconsider."

"Bella, you are so absurd, but I absolutely adore you. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. I feel so like refreshed, and awake. My vision is so crisp and my hearing is really sensitive. Is it always like this?"

"You'll get used to it, but yes." At that she jumped off the bed and walked around the bedroom so gracefully. My eyes were almost watering at the sight of those hips swaying side to side as if she were dancing to slow rhythmic music.

"I HEAR OUR LITTLE VAMP SISTER!" Emmett then bust through the door with Rosalie slowly following behind. Their expressions quickly changed at one glance at Bella. Emmett's to sheer confusion and shock, and Rosalie's to jealousy and amazement.

"Uhh…err… oh my God…Bella? Geez..." Emmett stammered out. Rose then slapped him upside the head reminding him that she was still there.

"EMMETT!" Bella ran from across the room with such grace and speed and pounced on her older brother nearly bringing him down. She then got up and walked over to Rose.

"Hi Rose…" She hesitantly tried to hug Rose and was successful, but the mood in the room at that point definitely was awkward.

"Bella, have you seen yourself yet?" Rose questioned as they pulled away.

"What? No, why is it that bad?" She froze still.

"No Bella, you're absolutely stunning, here let me show you." Rose grabbed Bella's arm and brought her over to the mirror. At first no emotion reached Bella's face.

"Bella, that's you. You look amazing!" Rose was genuine and really wanted to welcome Bella more appropriately into her new life as a Cullen. I could not be any happier with this.

"That can't be. That just can't be. I don't understand!" Bella touched the mirror and freaked out when the reflection mirrored her every movement. I walked over to an awed Bella.

"Darling, you're absolutely gorgeous. You've always been." I took her hand and held it to my face. She gently smiled and then swallowed hard. I knew what was coming next.

"Looks like someone's got a case of the MUNCHIES!" Emmett exclaimed. He was right though, she was obviously thirsty.

"Come on Bella, let's go find Alice and the rest of the family and say hello. Then we need to talk to Carlisle." She nodded and followed me down the stairs, still subconsciously watching her every step. Unfortunatley, there was still this one step that gave her trouble that she had forgotten about and slid down the stairs. Her reflexes quickly took over and she stopped short. She grimaced and reached out for my hand as a hysterical Emmett walked over her.

"Some things just never change!" His laughter boomed throughout the house and even Bella chuckled a little bit. I cannot imagine my life without this woman. I cannot imagine my life without this angel.


	14. Jealousy

Rose POV:

So it is official. There is now another member to the Cullen family. I suppose I am somewhat annoyed at this, but I really can't be. This was partially my fault. If I hadn't wrecked Emmett's car things would have gone so differently, maybe Bella wouldn't have to have been changed. I noticed Emmett had heard Bella from upstairs so we decided to go and see how she was.

It's so hard being with Emmett when I know just how much he cares for Bella. The two of them are so close and it is so hard at times not to be jealous when they are hanging out. It's as if he likes her better. I really do want to be closer with her, especially now since I'm probably the only one that can truly relate to what she has gone through, but it's just so damn hard! She walks around as if she truly belongs here when she doesn't. She never should have found out about us. _"Stop thinking like that, she's never done anything to you. She is family now!" _I scolded myself. Emmett pushed the door open revealing a sight that if it could, have given me a heart attack.

I couldn't even focus on the exchange of words that took place. All I could see was Bella. I watched her as she lunged for Emmett to give him a hug. Her body was perfect. Her face was absolutely stunning, and here I was sitting here looking like old news, while even my own husband forgot about me. Piercing jealousy clawed at my eyes as I watched the love of my life stand next to this…this creature. "_Rosalie, calm down. He only thinks of her as a sister!"_ She then turned to me, hesitant to ask for a hug hello. Of course I wouldn't deny her- but oh my God! It was as if she didn't even know what she looked like.

"Bella, have you seen yourself yet?" She couldn't have, there's no way.

"What? No, why is it that bad?" She had to be kidding. I kept myself composed and struggled to reply.

"No Bella, you're absolutely stunning, here let me show you."I pulled Bella towards the nearest mirror and watched her as she saw herself for the first time. She didn't respond like I would have though, she just stood there looking confused.

"Bella, that's you. You look amazing!" I mustered together some enthusiasm. I feel bad I have been so…rude to her in the past. I suppose I do want her to be happy. After everything, she deserves happiness.

Bella POV

After saying hello to Alice, Jasper, and Esme, we decided it was time to talk to Carlisle. We waited patiently outside the door to his office while Edward held me at his side. It is so hard to believe I am changed. Something doesn't feel right though! I thought we were waiting for the wedding! "_Oh no, _

_please don't tell me we were already married and I forgot everything!"_ No we could not have been, I would never forget anything like that.

"Edward, I don't have a problem with this, but why was I changed before our wedding?" He shifted around uncomfortably. I could tell something was wrong.

"We will discuss this with Carlisle."

At that, Carlisle opened the office door and greeted me with a very fatherly like embrace. It was as if he always was my father. Charlie! "_Not now Bella, not now!" _I thought to myself.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He questioned.

"A little confused, but I feel great I think." He chuckled.

"Do you have any recollection as to why you were changed, Bella?"

"Carlisle," Edward warned. What was going on here?

"Edward its okay, what happened?"

I sat myself down into a very large leather chair as Carlisle told me what happened. I could barley believe the words that spilled out of his mouth, as if he were reading from a scary novel. Anger and slow depression encased me as my imagination recreated the scene in my head. Although I can't remember this happening, it still hurts me. _"Does Edward still...want me?" _I began questioning myself

"I just, don't remember any of this happening! Why would he do that to me?" I sobbed.

"Bella, we don't know. There is one thing we do know though, and that is you are safe. We will never let harm come to you. You are now strong and can fend for yourself, but that does not mean that we will stop protecting you."

"Thank you Carlisle. How is Charlie though?"

"He is very distraught. I am very sorry Bella, but there was no other hope for your survival. I couldn't stand ever losing you. I just love you too much." Edward replied with his head down.

"It was going to happen eventually Edward. It's okay. I would never want to be anywhere without you either, so thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. "I just need some time alone, I need to clear my head."

With that I got up from the vortex of a chair and made my way outside to the woods. I needed to get away from this reality that seems so surreal.

Walking in the woods was such a new experience to me. Every shade of green appeared crisper. I could hear everything there was to hear and I felt more able to walk without tripping over things. I sat down on a relatively large moss covered stone and lay my head back against the trunk of a tree. The position 

felt a bit awkward, but I honestly could not care. I just needed to space out and try and make sense of everything that had apparently happened that I cannot seem to recollect.

My senses alerted me, waking me from my comatose like state. A mile or two away I could hear something very faint that gradually became more audible. I quickly identified the sound as footsteps, running footsteps.


	15. Note

Hey Guys it's me!

I am almost done with Breaking Dawn, I won't give anything away in case any of you have not read it yet-but all I have to say is "Wow". Different than I expected! Anyways, I just wanted to get some feedback from you guys-do you still want me to finish the story? I will of course if you want me to, but it might be pointless seeing as how the book just came out. Please let me know!

Thanks!!


	16. Jasper

Bella POV

Hey Guys!

Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me smile to know you guys wanted to heard the rest of the story even Breaking Dawn came out. Enjoy :)

_**My senses alerted me, waking me from my comatose like state. A mile or two away I could hear something very faint that gradually became more audible. I quickly identified the sound as footsteps, running footsteps. **_

I stood with my back facing the tree's massive trunk, trying to prepare myself. A familiar scent became more and more palpable with each passing second. My entire body tightened and contracted as if ready to spring on an awaiting prey. I felt alive, I felt eager. My new strength pulsed throughout my body as I clenched my hands into tight white fists. Liquid spilled from the corners of my mouth.

"Bella, please calm down!" A very familiar voice rang out and completely startled me yet relaxed me all at once. There from the trees emerged my older tall blond brother Jasper. He was wearing a simple dark grey knit sweater and blue jeans. "_The sweater was obviously an Alice purchase, she has the best taste."_

"Sorry. This isn't easy getting used to."I muttered. I apparently had made him all stressed out as well. I stared at my feet out of guilt and confusion as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Confusion enveloped me, and a slow uncomfortable vibe sluggishly set into place.

"I would like to officially welcome you into my family, Bella." He held the embrace for a bit of an awkward amount of time, but that was the way it was with Jasper. Everything was always carefully planned out and awkward sometimes.

"Thanks Jasper. Another thing I'm not used to though! When I was human you had to stay like twenty feet away from me at all times and now you give me the longest hug in the history of hugs!" I chuckled and tried to break the ice, but apparently this came across offensive. He broke the hug and we shifted around uncomfortably. I was just about to open my mouth to sputter out some form of an apology.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You will soon understand though what it is like." His eyes filled up with a certain amount of amusement which made me curious.

"Oh God, has Alice seen me killing hundreds of people yet?"

"Well, if I had not come out here you would have been wiping out Washington's deer population." He laughed as my dead heart exploded.

"Jasper, I don't want to be a killer. Trust me, I want to live with Edward for the remainder of time, but I just don't know if I can do this." I plopped down on the rock and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella, what you are feeling- I feel that way every single day! But I then have to look in the mirror and realize that I am working hard to make the best out of a hard situation. I look at our brothers, at our parents and I just feel so inspired. I used to think that I could never change, and though it is so hard at times, I have Alice protecting me from myself twenty four-seven." His eyes were now filled with passion as they seared into mine.

"You're so right; I just hope that I don't fail Edward. I mean, after everything that has already happened, I seriously doubt that I am still as special as I was before to him. He has no reason to want me any-." I was abruptly cut off by furious Jasper.

"Bella! Don't you ever, ever think that Edward thinks any less of you! There has never been anything in his life that has made him happy, and ever since he met you he was a new man. He was confused, lovesick, and happy and he felt as though he had a reason to exist. You are his life now Bella. There is nothing that can change that." He snaked his arm around my shoulder as he spoke his words of encouragement.

"I know, I just love him so much and I just want to be everything he wants and needs." If I could cry I definitely would be at this point.

"You already are what he wants and needs Bella! Trust that. We better start heading home; Alice has a bit of a surprise for you."

"Let me guess? A shopping trip right!" If there was one thing I still remembered about my darling sister Alice, it was that her idea of a fun was going on day long trips spending ridiculous amounts of money on senseless items.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me."

We made our way back to the house and were greeted with an eager looking Edward. I ran to him, nearly tripping several times and basked in the comfort of his perfect arms. He rubbed soothing circular patterns into the small of my back giving me chills.

"Hey," That was all I could manage to say.

"Come upstairs, Alice has to show you something".

"Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified."


	17. Surprise

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!! Please don't hate me…school has been absolutely insane. Enjoy and please review!

"_Come upstairs, Alice has to show you something"._

"_Should I be afraid?"_

"_Terrified."_

We walked swiftly side by side to the house. Edward opened the massive oak doors and carried me up the miles of winding stairs. I felt so comfortable snuggled tight against his marble chest. His skin felt normal, like home. About two seconds later, we reached the landing and Edward carefully set me down on the warm wood floor.

"I'm not that fragile anymore Edward, I think I can manage to walk up a flight of stairs!" He kissed my temple and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Bella. Some things never change." He grinned as he poked his fun at me. I knew I would have to get him back for that! Oh that boy has no idea what is coming to him! Alice appeared out of nowhere and instantly ripped me from Edward's side. Part of me felt cold, detached as soon as that comfort was taken away, but I knew I would see him soon.

She led me into her room and slammed the door behind her. She stood very delicately, grinning from ear to ear at me awaiting me to speak.

"What is it this time, Alice?" She smiled wider and inhaled to speak.

"Now Bella, I know that things have been very complicated over the past week, but that does not mean you can't have your wedding! You're obviously in perfect working order so don't worry about a thing! Just be in my room at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I promise you will love what I have planned for you!"

"Alice- do you mean to tell me I am getting married tomorrow?" The anger started to rise fast and deep within my core. Had she not been around these past few days? My former best friend nearly kills me; Charlie thinks I'm dead….

"Bella, I assure you everything will be perfect. I've already seen it, and you'll love it!" She kissed me on the cheek and rushed across her room. _That little miscreant! She's been hording wedding supplies in her closet!_

"What is that?" I point out to a large white bag with the initials "I.M.C." written in fancy script.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!


End file.
